motorsportmanagerpcfandomcom-20200213-history
Qualification
Qualification session is on of the 3 sessions which is focus to qualify your drivers as high as possible for the race session the next day. How it works: Your drivers will end in there position by the following reasons: # driver stats: the higher the stats of an driver, the better he will qualify against a driver with the same car, but with less better stats. PAY ATTENTION! the driver will do it's best by their consistency stat. a low consistency and the driver has trouble setting a good lap in. a high or near perfect consitency stat and the driver will set amazing time laps. # Ca'''r: The better the car, the faster it is, thus the higher the driver will qualify. a bad car and the driver cannot do better except giving him an better car. # '''Car setup: The setup of the car needs to fit the conditions of the track. a wrong setup and the car or driver won't make any difference in better time laps. a better car setup will make an difference between 1 or 2 seconds instead a tenth of a second. # Out lap: a driver needs to heat up his tyres and brakes before starting his/her lap. a good preperation will end up in even better lap times. bad preperations and the driver has more chance to ruin his lap. # Optimal tyre: this is something very small, but also very important. a wrong set of tyres in qualifying has a big impact on your lap times. most of the time you want to use the fastest slick tyre, but when it is raining, you should look out ontto your weather report which wet tyre you need. Normally, the ERS works in a reverse grid system, which they don't have a a qualification session. instead, the drivers start in a order reversed where there are on their championship. so for example, if driver number 4 stands 4th in the championship, he will start 16th on the grid. if driver number 11 stands 16th in the championship, he starts 4th and so on. the first race when everyone has 0 points starts on alphabetical order. The APS and WMC has by default an qualification session, but that can change by political influence, as example there are enough votes for next year there counts reversed grid in the WMC, just like in the ERS. this also counts for the ERS, but then the opposite. Strategies: Step 1: Preperation: To qualfiy your drivers high as possible, you first should prepare for the session. this applies for: * Car setup * Tyres * Drivers Make sure you have an good car setup for both drivers. it can be slighly off, and you can even improve it during the session. having the right tyres for each session is also important as you need to be sure you have a set or 2 left of the softest tyre available. also make sure your drivers are in form and not injured. Step 2: During the session: Send out your drivers and try to get the 2 bars for tyres and brakes in the middle temperature. this way the driver is good prepared for an good lap time. don't heat up or cool down your brakes or tyres up to much or you will end up with a driver with an bad lap time cause of that. during the session, change the setup a bit for improvements. What about rain you ask? During the session, you should put on the right tire. if it is dry, put on the softest tyres. it if is lightly raining, consider intermediates or slicks if it is drying up. otherwise stick to intermediates if there is above 15% of rain. heavy rain and then think about wet tyres. so for following rules: Dry track = softest slick tyres Light rain track with increasing rain = Intermediate tyres Light rain track with decreasing rain = softest slick tyres if the track is dry enough, like if there is 5% of rain left. Heavy rain with increasing rain = Wet tyres Heavy rain with decreasing rain = Wet or Intermediate tyres. unless it is drying up very fast, then wait a bit and go onto slick tyres. Step 3: After the session and following day: after qualifying, your drivers will start on race day the position they finished. bonusses will be rewarded if you manage to reach your sponsor goal's.